halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sixth Sense
The Sixth Sense is a 1999 American horror film. It was written and directed by M. Night Shyamalan and stars Bruce Willis as Dr. Malcolm Crowe and Haley Joel Osment as Cole Sear. The Sixth Sense was nominated for six Academy Awards, including Best Picture. It was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for intense thematic material and violent images. Plot Warning: This page contains spoilers. Continue reading at your own risk A child psychologist named Malcolm Crowe and his wife Anna have just arrived home from a ceremony at which Malcolm has been honored by his peers. Anna accuses Malcolm of making everything else in his life, including her, come second after his work. Suddenly, the two realize there is another man in the room. Malcolm recognizes this man as Vincent Gray, someone who Malcolm once treated as a child for hallucinations but eventually abandoned. Out of anger, Vincent shoots Malcolm, and then himself. A few months later, Malcolm, feeling guilty that he was not able to help Vincent, decides to make amends by helping a boy named Cole Sear, whose condition is similar to Vincent's. Meanwhile, Malcolm has been having mariatial problems. His wife has been ignoring him, and refuses to talk to him. Malcolm has also been having trouble opening the basement door. Malcolm meets Cole, but Cole at first refuses to be helped by Malcolm. However, Malcolm is eventually able to earn Cole's trust, and the two grow close to each other. Cole eventually trusts Malcolm enough to tell him his secret. He sees dead people. Malcolm asks him when he sees these ghosts, and Cole tells him, he sees them all the time, walking around like regular people, unaware of the fact that they are dead. Cole sees ghosts including an overworked housewife who slit her wrists, and a young boy with a piece of his head missing, looking for his father's gun. Malcolm believes that Cole is delusional, and considers dropping him, but, remembering what happened to Vincent, decides against it. Malcolm suggests to Cole that he should use his power to help the ghosts with their unfinished business on Earth. Cole decides to take Malcolm's advice. He meets a little girl named Kyra, who died of an illness. She asks Cole to give her father a video tape. When Cole gives it to her, it shows that her mother killed her, by pouring cleaning fluid into her food. As Cole learns to live with ghosts, his life begins to improve. He makes more friends, and even gets the lead in a school play. With Cole acting much more confidently, Malcolm no longer needs to see him, and the two part ways. However, before they part ways, Cole offers Malcolm advice on how his wife could listen to him. He should speak to her while she is sleeping, so she will listen to him without even knowing. Cole decides to tell his secret gift to his mother. Although at first his mother refuses to believe him, when Cole tells him about her mother, she realizes he is speaking the truth. Cole asks her if he makes her proud, and she tells him that she is always proud of him. When Malcolm returns home, he decides to follow to Cole's advice and speak to his sleeping wife. He begins to talk to her, when Anna starts to talk in her sleep, asking "Why did you leave me?". Malcolm assures her that he is right by her side, when Anna drops her wedding ring. which he suddenly realizes he is not wearing. Malcolm remembers what Cole told him about ghosts, and realizes that he has been dead ever since he was shot by Vincent. Malcolm tells Anna that he loves her and that she was never second. Anna seems to hear this, as she smiles. Malcolm is now able to leave the world of the living, as he has finally accepted the fact that he is dead, and has taken care of his unfinished business. External links *''The Sixth Sense'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/sixth_sense The Sixth Sense on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/the-sixth-sense-v180403 The Sixth Sense on AllMovie.] Category:Movies